


meet me

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, airport works
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selesai satu urusan penerbangan, Lien dipanggil Jett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Australia/Vietnam.  **Genre** : .  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : AU, airpost staffs-thingy.

_(Selesai satu urusan penerbangan, Lien dipanggil Jett.)_

* * *

Jett memandangi layar lagi. Memastikan bahwa titik  _drone_  dari orang-orang tak bertanggungjawab itu sudah hilang dari radar.

Biar polisi saja yang mengurus sisanya. Dan setidaknya dia, sebagai perwakilan dari  _Air Traffic Control_  bandara tersibuk di Thailand ini telah mengucapkan terima kasih pada polisi terutama yang berhelikopter di luar sana yang sudah mengejar pemilik benda tersebut. Pelakunya pers atau bukan, Jett peduli setan.

Dia bangkit untuk menelepon si pemilik kendali operasional.

"Normalkan operasi, Lien. Masalah sudah dibereskan. Hijaukan tanda di berbagai papan pengumuman."

"Baik. Segera laksanakan."

"Sebentar."

"Apa lagi? Aku harus mengabari bagian lain segera. Penumpang sudah gelisah dengan penundaan satu jam."

"Temui aku di lantai dasar ATC di jam makan siang."

Jett meninggalkan meja khusus telepon lalu kembali ke depan layar komputer yang menampilkan banyak titik yang selalu bergerak.

* * *

Lengan baju wanita itu kusut hingga ke bahu. Jett ingin tertawa. Entah karena Lien terlalu lincah bergerak atau dia kelupaan menyetrika dan berangkat terburu-buru. Ah, barangkali kemungkinan kedua tipis, karena dia sendiri kerap mengkritik pakaian teman-teman lelakinya yang seringkali tak karu-karuan. Meski mereka bukan staf yang harus selalu berseragam rapi, Lien tak pernah mau memakai sesuatu yang kelewat kacau.

Atau mungkin cuma karena pengaruh jasnya, Jett menyimpulkan, lalu tersenyum karena jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Ada apa?" Lien menyapa datar. Basa-basi tak pernah ada dalam buku panduan tatakrama dirinya.

"Untukmu."

Mata Lien sedikit memicing saat Jett mengulurkan sebuah kotak.

"Pavlova. Ambillah. Makan siang dengan ini tidak masalah, bukan? Kulihat kau bukan orang yang menjalani diet. Buatan tanganku sendiri, omong-omong, jika kaumau mencoba mempercayainya."

Gadis itu menerima dengan ragu-ragu. Jett malah semakin mendekat dan bisa saja dia menarik tangan gadis itu jika dia terlalu lambat bergerak. Dan satu hal yang menyita perhatian Lien, Jett tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Jam istirahat kita selalu sedikit, jadi, mungkin—yah, walaupun aku ingin lebih lama lagi—kita harus berpisah sekarang. Sampai jumpa!" dia menghormat dengan gerakan ringan.

"Oh ..."

Lien tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih dan Jett pun menghilang. Maka, dengan kaki yang masih terpaku pada petak lantai yang sama seperti tiga menit lalu, Lien mengintip isi kotak. Benar-benar pavlova.

Dan ternyata ada sesuatu menempel di bagian penutup kotak.

_Sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi perjalanan orang lain sampai lupa perjalanan hidupmu sendiri. Selamat ulang tahun! xoxo_

Ditempelkan pada bagian tutup itu: sebuah bungkusan bening berisi gelang rantai dengan satu permata putih yang berbentuk seperti sehelai kelopak teratai.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: terinspirasi dari acara ultimate airport lagi, dan tetiba keinget peraturan kementrian perhubungan tentang aturan drone yang diketatkan (tau kan sekarang drone semakin banyak dipake buat keperluan mulai dari jurnalisme sampai fotografi). salah satu aturannya sih kalo ga salah pembatasan jarak terbang terutama kalo pengoperasian drone ada di dekat bandara. dan, yes, airlines!au ga melulu pilot-pramugari kaaan? kegiatan staf pengatur penerbangannya juga asik digali.
> 
> oiya satu lagi, ada yang tau/pernah makan pavlova? =)) asal-usul kue itu kontroversial, new zealand sama australia rebutan mengakui (hahahehehehehe), tapi setelah dilakukan riset resmi, jawabannya adalah yang pertama. trus kenapa namanya berbau bahasa slavia begitu tapi asalnya dari belahan dunia selatan? sebenernya itu kue yang dibuat untuk menyambut balerina anna pavlova saat melakukan tur dunia


End file.
